


Tired Armani

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [45]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Actor Jughead, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrity AU, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Model betty, actor betty, bughead - Freeform, famous au, movies - Freeform, writer jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: "Jughead doesn't want you to take it, Betty." Cheryl informs her quickly, getting it out of the way. Betty freezes in her tracks in complete bewilderment. Her expression says it all. Cheryl takes a breath and continues. "I talked to Sabrina, who talked to Jughead, who talked to the head of department. He didn't tell them not to give you the role, he just told them that they should more heavily pursue the other two actresses on their list."Betty leans back in her chair; flummoxed. "Why would he..."





	Tired Armani

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving this series- enjoy!

Betty Cooper has a star on the Hollywood walk of fame. She's a twenty-five year old actress and double golden-globe nominee (one time winner) who's been married to the equally famous actor: Jughead Jones, for a year. He has a star too, and even though he doesn't have a golden globe, he has a Pulitzer prize that he won for his most recent book and he treasures it more than anything he's ever won for acting. 

They're a supreme power couple riding along the heights of fame. Established, beautiful, classy and  _good._

So when the role for Harley Quinn in _Joker_  2 gets offered to  _Betty Cooper_ she's a little bit stunned. She may not know the comics, but she knows the name well enough to know that its synonymous with a whole list of things and she is definitely not on that list. She stares at Cheryl a bit blankly for a moment: thoughts racing through her head. She's the perfect American wholesome girl. That's who she plays. It's the Hallmark image she was given and that she's never shaken- she's never even been tempted to shake. Sure she's been a femme-fatale here and there, or had a twist, but she's ultimately retained a certain look. But then again, the opportunity has never really presented itself the way it is now. 

Secondly, is  _why._ She has a horrible feeling she knows why. It's the same reason that had her working yesterday. Final days on Disney's reboot of Sleeping Beauty, where Betty and Jughead had been cast side by side simply because they were a couple. Oh sure, maybe the reasons run deeper than that but she wants the job on her own merits- if she wants the job at all- and she doesn't know what to think. 

"Whatever you're thinking," Cheryl sighs, rolling her eyes at her top client, "I beg of you to stop. You're giving me a headache just watching you." 

Betty stars at her agent with wide, earnest eyes. "What do you make of all this?" She asks, since she's not sure she can put it all together herself.

"Well, I spoke to Harry over at DC casting and you're one of their top three names. I'm not sure if you were first place, but top three. It's a legitimate offer, Betty. Good pay, a good role, definitely icon in the making." Cheryl's voice is carefully smooth and professional. Betty knows her well enough now to hear when she's putting on that careful veneer of sophistication. Half truths. "If I were you, I'd take the role. It's an opportunity to highlight your versatility and I know that you're more than capable. When Sleeping Beauty comes out next year, the image of you as Aurora, a princess, will be stuck in everyone's mind. Then seeing you as a deranged lunatic the very next year? It's tempting, Betty. Nominated for sure." Cheryl reaches for a sheet of paper and slides it across the desk. She's not surprised when Betty doesn't pick it up. "It's a sequel so it's easy to establish the gross figures for profit and viewers. They've already got big names attached and-"

"Do you think they only offered it to me because of Jughead?" Betty asks loudly, cutting through Cheryl's managerial tone. 

The scarlet-haired beauty pauses. It's a delicate pause. Like someone who's about to break bad news. Betty braces for it. "Honey, you were in their minds and on their list when they made the first movie with the Joker. Before you and Jughead had even met. They ultimately decided to scrap Harley from that movie to introduce her here. This isn't because of that ring on your finger. This is because of  _you._ And I have to be honest, you've got the figure and after they've dyed your hair white-blonde, damn, girl. It'll be like she stepped right off the pages." 

Betty frowns; confused. "You've read the comics? Never mind that- why are you saying all of this like it's a bad thing?" A smile breaks across her face. "This is a great thing. They want me for me and-"

"Jughead doesn't want you to take it, Betty." Cheryl informs her quickly, getting it out of the way. Betty freezes in her tracks in complete bewilderment. Her expression says it all. Cheryl takes a breath and continues. "I talked to Sabrina, who talked to Jughead, who talked to the head of department. He didn't tell them not to give you the role, he just told them that they should more heavily pursue the other two actresses on their list." 

Betty leans back in her chair; flummoxed. "Why would he..."

"That's something you'll have to talk to him about. And quickly. I want to give them an answer and I want that answer to be yes." 

 

Betty thinks on it for the rest of the day. She thinks about it whilst she's dressed in lace and filming a perfume advert. She thinks about it as they go through the table read of the Stranger Things episode she's guest-starring in. She thinks about it during the GQ interview with her cast mates from the film she did last year, that's only just being released now. And when she gets home that night, she stands in the elevator all the way to the penthouse, just thinking about it. When she steps in through the door, the lights are on, but it's quiet.

"Jug?" She calls. She's done thinking. She'd like to talk about it now.

There's some shuffling from the living room, and Betty walks in only to see Lucas sitting with Hot Dog. "Oh, hey Mrs Jones," he waves, boyish and sheepish. "I'm the dog-sitter Jughead hired? He left a message for you on the machine." He explains, since Betty has only met him once before.

Betty trusts the security of the building enough to guess that Jughead must have at least escorted Lucas upstairs. She knows the boy, but not that well, he's a friend of Jughead's that he met on the set of a movie he'd done a lifetime ago. She walks into the kitchen, kicking off her heels and shrugging out of her pashmina and presses the button on the phone. It's a relief to hear his voice. " _Hey Betts,"_ he begins, and she winces. Her anger towards him lessens considerably. He sounds exhausted and she's not surprised. He's been filming Sleeping Beauty in the mornings and afternoons and Suicide Squad 2 in the evenings and at night.  _"We didn't get the take and I said I'd stay shooting. I can't be asked to wash out this dye only to have to redo it all. I'll see you for Beauty in the morning. Bye, Betts. Love you. Also I've let Lucas in!"_ and it cuts off. 

She sighs, sitting on one of the silver stools at the breakfast bar. The lights of New York blink up at her through the night. She summons a tired smile for Lucas as he leaves, before making herself some tea and going to bed. 

 

There's something about being Aurora that Betty loves more than any other role she's ever played. It's probably the quintessential Disneyesque magic of it all. The gorgeous costumes, the golden hair extensions and the sets and locations. She loves everything about it. So when she gets out of makeup the next morning, clad in a pink gown, her crown on and her hair to her waist, she's even less angry at Jughead. She still wants to talk to him though. She gets led to set, where there's a stunning bed up a level in what's designed as a circular tower. There are steps visible down to about half way, from where Jughead will enter. She checks the time. She won't be needed to take her mark for a few minutes yet, so she looks around for her husband. 

It's not too difficult to find him. After all, he has a dressing room just like she does with his name on it. She knocks once, and hears him call, so she enters. 

It's another relief to see him. Chestnut curls creep into his forehead, and the brown contacts give his eyes a hazel tone. She's more accustomed to seeing him like this now than she is to seeing him sans hair dye. He's in costume too- the red cloak that he despises sitting dapperly on his shoulders and the black princely garments beneath. His sword is sheathed and there's a few specks of fake blood on his neck from where he's slain the dragon. He smiles when he sees her. "Betty," he beams, crossing the room to her and leaning in for a kiss. She twists her head last second so he won't smear her lipstick and he chuckles against her ear. "I missed you last night. Was everything okay?" 

"It was fine, Juggie," she says, looking up at him. "I just- I talked to Cheryl about the second Joker movie."

His demeanour changes instantly. Guilt and fatigue mar his face. "Betty, now isn't a good time to talk about that-"

"Why didn't you want me to play her?" She hugs her arms self-consciously. "Is it because you don't enjoy working together now?" 

He stares at her aghast, as if the idea never crossed his mind, and that makes her feel better. "No, it's not about that at all. It's just- do you have any idea how hard this all is for me? I have nineteen hour work days and my hair is some horrible matted texture from all the dying and one day they want me broad and the very next I need to lose weight- Prince-Joker-Prince-Joker, hero-villain-hero-villain, that's all it's been for the last few months! It's beyond difficult, it's the most challenging thing I've ever done. Switching from one character to the other like that! And now they tell me I'm contractually obliged to be in Joker 2 or whatever the fuck they end up calling it and I've been this character for so long now I just wanted a break. Suicide Squad, Joker, now Suicide Squad 2 and next year: Joker 2, and they want to bring you in on it, I just-" he reaches a hand up to rake through his hair but Betty catches his wrist. He'll mess up the style. He nods towards her in gratitude, but isn't distracted. "You've never come to set whilst I've been playing the Joker and I'm thankful for it. I don't want you to see me when I'm like that because it's hard to get into character and I don't want you to see me differently or for me to be mean to you and as much as I adore working with you," he touches her arm softly, his eyes earned, "I really do, I'm not sure I want you to see that side of me. I'm near breaking all the time over there." 

He slumps into his chair, making sure not to crease his cloak, and resembles a husk rather than a prince. Sympathy and support well up inside her. "Oh Juggie, you never said it was getting so hard on you. We could have tried to take the day-"

"We can't though, can we?" He gripes, his voice wobbly and tearful. "It'd throw everything off."

She's not quite sure what to do. All she wants is to help him. She comes over and places her hand over his heart, and he closes his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispers. It hurts her to see him like this. "You're doing an amazing job, though. Really, you are. And you know something- Joker 2 might be fun. I'm a big girl and I can handle your hissy-fits, and we can mess around on sets. We won't take any other projects, just Joker 2, and then after it's done, you and me- we'll go somewhere. We'll take a holiday and when we get back you take all the non-joker parts you can find. Go back to being a netflix heartthrob. You can still pass for a teenager." She teases, stroking his cheek.

It draws a small smile out of him, and he presses their foreheads together. "You're taking the part then, hm? You look just like her." He says softly, not unhappily. But worried, all the same. 

"We'll be fine, Juggie. Now come on, Aurora needs true love's kiss to break the spell." 

 

Cheryl is beyond pleased when Betty says yes, and Betty's pleased too. She's excited to take such a different role and even though filming is a year away, she can hardly wait. Sleeping Beauty is wrapping up now- only a few superfluous scenes to be filmed, so she takes one of her off days to go and visit Jughead on set. She's apprehensive but also eager. She's never seen any of the other movies- she's never actually seen him act as the Joker. She's seen the posters across Times Square, and now that she thinks about it, it's insane that she hasn't seen them. It's his most famous role- the one that most people know him for- and it's completely passed her by. He doesn't talk about it often, and she wonders whether he really detests it. She's never hated a role herself, but then again, she's never had to play the same psychotic character for three movies straight.

She gets through the barriers and onto set pretty quickly because the guards recognise her face. It's very different from Disney. Dark sets, big mechanical machines and what look like vats of bubbling acid are everywhere. She recognises a number of actors herself, and gets friendly waves as she heads over to the director. She's never worked with him before but she recognises the name- everyone does- Hubert Smithers had helped reinvent the action genre, and his name meant success and explosions. "Betty Cooper-Jones," he beams, twisting in his spindly chair to look at her. No one's being filmed on set though everything is a buzz of action and she assumes something's being prepared for after lunch. "To what do I owe the pleasure? You were simply marvellous in American Girl." 

The blonde blushes, ducking her head. "Thank you very much. I'm a huge fan of yours too. I was just looking for Jughead?"

Herbert arches an eyebrow like this surprises him, even though he knows they're married. "Are you sure that's wise, dear? He didn't tell me he was having guests today."

The look he gives her makes Betty feel out of place. She touches the straps of her white sundress self-consciously. She stands out amongst the dark and desolate vibes around her. It turns out that sweetness and darling don't exactly gel with creepy, anti-hero vibes. She swallows. "I'm here to surprise him." 

Herbert makes a face like he thinks it will be a bad surprise. "Very well. He's over on set 541. He's practising for one of his scenes. We're shooting after lunch. You're welcome to stay and watch." He looks at her kindly, but also like he doesn't think it will be her thing. 

She straightens and stares at him firmly. "I'd love to." She declares, even though these types of movie have never been her thing. She didn't even go with Jughead to the premiere of Joker, even though they were already a confirmed couple by that point. She walks through a mass of people- all moving a mile of minute with clearly countless things to do. Each set is more visually impressive than the last one and she wonders who does the artwork for it, before she stops dead. Down a series of confusingly labelled corridors that had become less and less crowded, she's reached the set.

And there's Jughead.

Her breath catches in her throat as she stares at him. 

He's wearing black jeans- dirtied with what looks like blood. His hair is the most vibrant emerald green she's ever seen and slicked back and his eyes are flaming orange. She realises that he's been wearing coloured contacts for Disney and DC nearly non-stop now for the past few months. She winces on his behalf. Her eyes hurt after only a few hours of them. He hasn't complained about them once. He's shirtless, and his skin- all of his visible skin, is white. Whiter than white. An eerie, ghostly, sickly white. Unnatural. Shirtless, she can see the definition of his muscles. He's leaned down a lot for the role- which is why most of his close up scenes as Philip had been filmed at the beginning, back when he was broader. Now though, his long wiry arms and torso are engraved with tightly drawn muscles. There are fake scars all over him too, and tattoos. His fingernails are painted black and there is a gleaming band of silver across one of his hands- knuckle dusters.

He looks completely different. 

She stares; mouth open, as he paces the small set- a dinghy looking bedroom from what Betty can make out, and seems to claw at his own skin; muttering under his breath. He looks deranged.

"Juggie?" She whispers, flinching as he whirls on spot with barely-contained anger.

"I said don't disturb me!" He yells, before stopping short at the sight of her. He looks around the few people there who were watching- one of the writers and an acting coach, a few prop hands. They all look between him and Betty, and he licks his lips, nodding at them. "Sorry guys, sorry. I'm taking a break, okay?" 

They nod, and Betty watches as Jughead pads over to her barefoot. He looks  _scary_ like this. He comes right up to her and those muscles demand attention. They haven't had nearly enough time together recently between their schedules and she wants to feel his newly defined body against hers. "Hey," she whispers with a smile. 

He softens, though his eyes are still unnerving in colour. "Betty, what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch a scene," she says chipperly and he raises his eyebrows.

"You hate thriller." He points out, clearly remembering their numerous Halloween marathons. She loves horror and is all about the beast within, but thrillers are just jumpy with a lot of gore and she can go without it thank you very much.

"This is thriller?" She groans loudly, "I thought it was villains and action." She pouts, and he runs a thumb across her lips fondly.

"And thriller," he grins, shaking his head. He kisses her once, gently, before pulling back. "I can't lose character, beautiful. This is a tough scene. You couldn't have picked an easier day?" He winks at her. He walks towards the table of food at one end of the room and she skips after him. She doesn't feel so lost here with him. He reaches for a bottle of water and drinks from it. "You've come to see me tortured," he informs her slyly as he twists the cap back onto the bottle.

She winces again, and reaches for a small sandwich. "I met your director. He's kind of a jerk."

Jughead snorts, flexing his fingers. "Herbert seems like that at first but he's a real gentle guy. He'll probably be the director for Joker 2, so you know, best get on board with him now," he winks cheekily and Betty laughs. It's surprising but nice to see him so...okay. She'd thought he'd be having a horrible time, but he seems fine. Tired, overworked and on edge, but not unhappy. "You want me to introduce you to some of the cast?" 

Betty nods eagerly. 

 

"Your boy's got skill," Dewy tells Betty casually, as they sit together. Everything's been set up for the scene and the cameras are just rolling into place. The set is a CIA base and Jughead is strapped to a chair and being given detailed instructions by Herbert. Dewy, who plays one of the 'heroes' (Betty can't remember which one) is an old hat at Hollywood. Betty beams, watching as the lights are adjusted. "I'm serious, Daphne, we're hearing Oscar buzz." 

Betty blinks in confusion. Not over the fact he's calling her Daphne- in truth, she's flattered he knows the name. It was one of her first real roles on the Hallmark channel, and she'll always respond to it. But at the fact that  _oscar_ is being uttered. "Really?" She whispers in awe.

Dewy nods. "Best supporting actor. He's got skill. But movies like this never win," he shakes his head with all the wisdom of a sage. "The comic book universe is forced to accept that the door to recognition and prestige is shut to us." He elbows her, "but a nomination all the same." 

Betty nods, her expectations now sky high as the scene before them begins to start. 

"Alright," one of the camera guys calls, as Herbert takes his seat, his eyes narrowed on Jughead. "Tuesday 15th, one o' five pm, take one of scene 105, starting now."

Herbert clears his throat. "Action!" 

"Someone within the CIA gave you the access codes, didn't they?" The black woman hisses, and Betty watches in awe as Jughead tilts his head up to look at her. There's a sick grin on his face that she's never seen before. She's suddenly fascinated; leaning forward in her chair.

"You're so scared," he drawls, in a croaky, scratchy voice in a Louisiana accent that has Betty sitting to attention. If she didn't know that was Jughead, her husband, she wouldn't know that was Jughead, her husband. 

"I am not scared." The woman snaps.

He laughs, perfectly at ease in his bindings. "I can  _taste_ the fear on you, Keating. It's...sour." He lifts his eyebrows, grinning again. "I like it."

Betty almost jumps out of her seat at the deafening scream that Jughead lets out. It's the perfect mix and anguish and torture, and she watches, eyes stuck to the scene, to see that Keating has pressed a button. She releases it and Jughead slumps into his seat, panting. She smiles. "We put magnets in your brain, Joker. One little switch and they're active, that's live current," she shrugs casually. "Not enough to kill you, but enough to hurt." 

He snarls at her, all teeth and lunacy. "When I kill you, boy, it's really gonna hurt-" his screams fill the set again, and Keating smirks as she lays off the button. His screaming gives way to sobs, which give way to laughter, pealing and manic in a transition that Betty both can't believe and is envious of. His shoulders are shaking, his muscles spasming as he laughs. "I'm gonna kill you, Keating. And it's gonna hurt you, really, really bad." The words roll off his tongue almost sensually, and Betty suddenly  _gets_ why his Joker is so popular.

"Cut!" Herbert yells, nodding. "I liked that Jughead, I want us to try it again- I want arrogance and anger in your voice and face when you threaten her the final time, okay? You  _know_ you'll kill her, but it'll be a punishment."

"Good check," Jughead calls, tilting his face towards the makeup person who's scurried onto set. "Can I also- I can barely hear the click of the button to cue the scream, so I keep watching it, is it noticeable?" 

The second director, standing near all the screens, hums loudly. "Not too bad, but send it to props real quick, adjust the volume. Mary, can you do that?"

"Sure, sir!"

Betty turns to Dewey, who nods knowingly at her. "He's good."

"He's better than good," Betty whispers. He's oscar-nominee stuff. She's not sure why she's so surprised. She's seen Jughead in plenty of other films before, of course, but this is the first time that she can't see her husband in the role. He's completely shed his skin. It's compelling and she's so jealous and admiring. She'd always assumed acting was his second talent to writing. Not that he wasn't good because Jerry Maguire is still one of her favourite movies and it's not like she watches his releases and is aware she's watching an actor- she gets fully absorbed- but this is different. This is a different, challenging, unreal role and he's stretched himself to fit it and he's perfect. She'd thought watching him train to be the Prince was difficult, but she realises it must have been easy compared to this. 

Jughead has to work the rest of the night, so Betty goes home and watches  _Joker_ and  _Suicide Squad._ Enthralled and addicted, she searches for the trailer for  _Suicide Squad 2-_ it's only a promo, but she's biting her lip as she watches it, knee bopping eagerly. Where have these movies been her whole life? She loves them. It strikes her as she feeds Marmalade, bopping to the Joker soundtrack- she's going to be in one of these films. It has her squealing with delight and anticipation, and she goes online, and orders all the comic books featuring Harley that she can. 

 

That's how Jughead finds her the next week. Splayed out across the living room on her stomach with her nose in Harley's adventures with Poison Ivy the 3rd volume. She looks up briefly, before returning to her comic before she processes it. She looks up again and smiles widely. It's  _her_ Jughead. His hair is black, his skin is it's typical hue, and his eyes are her lovely green. He laughs as he takes it all in. "Oh shit. You're gonna go all out for Harley, aren't you? I'm going to be booted straight out of the spotlight." 

"Puddin'," she drawls excitedly in the accent she's been practising. He applauds her as he eases onto the sofa. She sits up, crossing her legs and looking up at him. "I watched all the movies and I don't care if you hate it, you are amazing as the Joker and I want a billion movies." 

He laughs with surprise, dragging his hands through his hair as he examines her. "You'll probably get your wish, you minx. I think J3 is being written at the moment and the two of us will be the main components." 

Betty beams, before trying to reign in her enthusiasm. "Wait, Juggie, I know you wanted a break from the character-"

"No, no," he sighs, a warm smile on his face. "It was a rough day, that was all. The truth is...it's a lot of fun, really. It's the most challenging role and yeah, it's hard and sometimes it gets to be too much, but I just..." he looks a little wistful. "I guess I just forgot to be appreciative of it all. I've talked to Hebert about a more relaxed schedule though. A few more breaks dotted here and there- just to keep me sane." 

She nods approvingly. "What a good idea, Mr Cooper. You must have a very clever wife." 

He flickers his gaze to the many comic books that lie across the floor. "Oh yes, Mrs Jones. She's a real nerd. And I love her dearly." 

Betty feels the familiar rosy warmth of pure love and bliss rush through her, and she watches as he picks up one of the comics that has both the Joker and Harley on the front. "I love you too," she whispers, and they both turn to the glossy pages of make believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely doing their outing as a couple soon, but any of ideas, please send my way! x
> 
> MWAH MWAH


End file.
